You Belong With Me
by Kennie Barton
Summary: A two part story inspired by, and I can't believe I'm saying this, "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. Part one is from Reyna's point of view, part two is from Piper's. I found it almost impossible to chose one, so I decided on both. So here's a story for Jasper lovers and Jasper haters, Hope you enjoy!
1. Reyna

Reyna stalked across her room in the Big House at the Greek Hero Camp. They were very hospitable to her, considering what she had planned to do to them. She took a deep breath, stopping by the window, looking down at the spacious yard where the Greek heroes were playing volleyball. He was down there with them.  
She had thought he would return home, back to New Rome where he belonged, not stay with the Greeks. She watched him playing with that girl, a child of Aphrodite, they were on the same team with Percy and the child of Pluto that traveled between camps. He looked happier than she had ever seen him, but this was not where he belonged.  
Percy had not belonged in New Rome, it had never been his home. Percy was happiest here with the Greeks, laughing with the blonde who had commanded the Argo II when it sailed to New Rome. And Jason belonged with her in New Rome. This child of Aphrodite could never understand him the way she did. The Greek hero could never know who Jason really was; she would never know his Roman side, the most crucial part of his personality.  
The Jason out there was not the real Jason Grace. She could see his two sides fighting when he thought no one was looking. Piper only saw what she wanted to see, Piper refused to see that he was torn between Roman and Greek. Reyna could see it, and it upset her that he was choosing Piper over her.  
She could barely stand to watch him.  
Reyna turned from the window, resuming her pacing trying to find a way to convince Jason to return home. Frank and Hazel had gone home; they had spent time with the Greeks and then returned to New Rome. Percy had spent some time with Romans and then returned to this camp. Jason should go back to New Rome, to Camp Jupiter, where he belonged. But he was choosing to stay with Piper, a girl who barely knew him.  
Reyna shook her head, dislodging the image of the two of them together from her mind. She could not focus on the task at hand with that image flashing before her eyes. She wrung her hands as she crossed the room, her mind whirling through way to prove this was not where Jason belonged.  
It should have been simple. But nothing was ever simple for demigods, even less when a child of the Jupiter was involved. Reyna ran her fingers through her hair, brushing it out of her face.  
This was not the place for a mental breakdown. She could not afford a mental lapse. A Praetor had to be in control, constantly and infallibly in control of themselves; even when they were alone. Reyna took another deep breath, cleansing her mind so she could think.  
How could she convince Jason that he needed to return to New Rome? He was not like Percy. The Greek had wanted to return to Long Island. Jason was still torn, there had to be a way she could convince him his home was in San Francisco.  
By reminding him that he was Roman.  
Of course, it was so simple! All she had to do was remind Jason where his loyalties lied. And that was with Camp Jupiter and New Rome, because he was a Roman demigod. His Roman personality could never accept the lax, un-militaristic aura of Camp Half-Blood and the Greek heroes—they were trained by a centaur for Zeus' sake!—he could never truly be happy there.

_She'll never know your story like I do. We've been friends for years, why can't you see I'm the one who understands you. I know you, Jason. You say you're fine—but I know better than to believe the lie in your eyes. Come home, you belong with me.  
_She knew what she needed to say, she had gone over it a million times in her head that afternoon, watching him hold her hand, practice in the arena, pick strawberries with Percy and his friends. Reyna knew exactly what she was going to say to Jason. All that was left to do was find him alone to talk with him.  
It was dinner time, the conch shell horn sounded over the grounds, drawing Reyna from her room. They refused to let her eat alone in the Big House; she was forced to join the Greek heroes in the pavilion for meals. And they made her sit with the children of Mercury since he was patron of travelers according to the Greeks.  
Reyna stalked down the hall from her room, joining the cabin counselors who were leaving an informal meeting in the Rec room, Jason was among them. She kept forgetting that he was a counselor here since he was the only person in his cabin. He had his arm wrapped around Piper as he laughed with Percy and Annabeth, trailing after the other campers.  
This was her chance. All she had to do was say his name. She opened her mouth to speak, restraining herself from reaching out to touch him. All she had to do was speak and he would turn around. If she could force his name out she could talk to him, convince him to leave with her. All she had to do was speak.  
"Jason!" the little Latino boy spoke, the one who had blown up part of her city, wedging himself between Jason and the child of Aphrodite. "I demand a rematch, you and Percy can't play on the same team."  
"Then it wouldn't be a rematch Leo," Annabeth smiled at the boy around Percy and Jason. "A rematch would be the two of them against you and Piper again."  
"I don't want Piper, she wouldn't cheat using her Charmspeak to distract Jason," Leo complained loudly as they crossed from the house onto the veranda. "I want Annabeth, Percy would never beat you."  
"I make it a personal mission to be better at Annabeth in all things non-academic," Percy responded, Reyna could see a smile on his lips from where she followed. "So if you had her as a partner we'd crush you even harder than we already have."  
"I don't think it's possible to make his defeat anymore humiliating," Jason laughed starting down the steps. "It was 30-9."  
"Because Piper sucks at ping-pong!" Leo shouted loudly, turning to walk backwards so he could look at Percy and Jason. "Hey, Reyna," he greeted subdued.  
"Reyna?" the others turned to face her, questioning looks on their faces.  
"We thought you left for California already," Jason continued. She could not help but notice that he moved slightly closer to Piper as he spoke. She held in her anger, forcing a diplomatic smile.  
"I'm not leaving until tomorrow, it was the earliest they could get me a train ticket west," she lied, she would be leaving on a pegasus whenever she chose to leave this place. But she wanted to be leaving with Jason. She wanted to stay until she had convinced Jason to go with her.  
"So you're on your way to dinner?" Annabeth offered while Jason seemed at a loss for words. "You can walk with us," she smiled kindly.  
"Yea, you can even eat at table three, I bet the Stoll brothers have driven you insane," Percy laughed. "I'm sure Poseidon won't mind, he's pretty cool."  
"Actually, can I talk to you?" she looked straight in Jason's eyes. "Alone?"  
Before Jason could answer Piper wrapped her arms around one of his. Reyna did not miss the obvious meaning behind the action, "he's mine." But she had talk to Jason. She had to talk sense into him. He belonged in New Rome. He belonged with her.  
"Yeah," he pulled away from Piper, Reyna was glad to notice that Piper seemed upset by his decision. "You guys go on ahead. We'll be there in a minute." He smiled watching Piper leave with the others, Reyna bit her own smile back.  
"I think you should come with me," she started as soon as they were alone. "Jason, New Rome is your home."  
"I know," Jason sighed, turning to face her. "But I can't leave her."  
"Why? We could go now, return to New Rome and live out the rest of our lives like this never happened."  
"It did happen, Reyna," Jason shook his head. "She remembers a time when were together. And I think I like her too."  
"Jason, you belong in New Rome. How could you stand to stay here with these—these Greeks?"  
"They're my friends," Jason snapped, his eyes hardening against her. "I've risked a lot with them. And I could never go back, I went to the Ancient Lands."  
"They're friends with Frank and Hazel, and they went home," she breathed. "You can still be friends from New Rome."  
"Reyna," he turned away from her, pacing a few steps before turning back to her, running his fingers through his shaggy hair. She wished he would cut it, it looked wrong on him. "I think I like it here."  
"If you just came home," she began again, feeling like she was losing ground. He was not listening. He was to busy trying to find a reason to go when all he could think of are reasons to stay. "Just come with me, and you'll see. Once you get back into the routine, back in the Legion, you'll forget all about liking it here. You'll remember that you're Roman."  
_Can't you see I'm the one who understands you? I've been here all along, why can't you see, you belong with me. After all this time, how could you not see that you belong with me?  
_"Please Jason," she begged, grabbing his hand. This was not the time for a mental breakdown. She could not afford to appear weak, she was Roman. She was Praetor. She was the child of Bellona the goddess of war.  
"I'm sorry Reyna, I don't think I can go back."  
_Why can't you see, you belong with me._


	2. Piper

"I just don't understand why she had to talk to you alone," Piper crossed her arms turning away from Jason to stare at the camp fire, which was burning low and black with just the two of them in the amphitheater.  
"She just wanted to talk Piper," Jason answered. Piper was tired of that answer. It seemed to be the only answer he had to offer since the mysterious talk a few short hours ago. And it was not a real answer in Piper's opinion.  
"She could have talked with us there," Piper brooded pursing her lips. She normally was not petty, but Piper knew Jason had feelings for the dark-haired Roman demigod. And she was terrified that he would chose the Roman over her.  
"It was a private conversation," that was a new response. Piper liked that even less.  
She was no fool; she could see the struggle in Jason's eyes. He had no idea if he wanted the Greek lifestyle or the Roman one. He had lived both of them. Percy had lived both of them too. But Percy had someone at Camp Half-Blood to return to. And if Jason had a person like that at Camp Jupiter, it was Reyna.  
She could lose Jason forever. That was causing her to be petty, and she really did hate herself for it. But it was a natural reaction to a situation like this. Jason and Reyna had a history-thing that she could never contend with. Most of the history Piper had with Jason was a farce setup by Queen Hera. That could never be enough to convince Jason to stay with her.  
"It was a long conversation," she finally continued, having no real response against his claim. "You almost missed dinner."  
Jason sighed, running his fingers through his hair standing up. "Would you stop this?" he asked looking down at her. "Reyna's my friend and she wanted to talk with me. What does it matter how long it was or that she didn't want you to hear what she had to say?"  
"It was about me, wasn't it?" Piper demanded standing up, the flames of the camp fire shooting straight up and burning with rage from the argument.  
"No," he answered quickly. Too quickly, she saw his eyes flicker to the fire then back to her. He was lying to her. Jason was lying to her.  
Piper's hands shook with rage, her jaw clenching as she stared at the Roman demigod. Reyna had been talking about her; that was why she had demanded to talk with Jason alone. It made sense now; the Romans had been talking about the Greeks. "Tell me the truth, Jason."  
Jason sighed, his eyes closing as his shoulders drooped and his head fell. "She wants me to leave with her. To go back to New Rome and the Legion," he answered quietly.  
"Why? They already have a second Praetor, Percy made Frank one."  
"It's not that simple, Pipes," Jason started, but Pieper had heard enough.  
She turned from the child of Jupiter and stormed out of the amphitheater, leaving him alone with the glowering embers of the camp fire. She held herself together until she reached her cabin, then she buried her face in a pillow and screamed. She glared at any of her siblings that tired to talk to her; she just wanted to be alone.

_I can't believe he would choose her over me. We have so much more in common. I know Jason, the real Jason that the Roman camp never allowed him to be. I know his hopes and dreams, I can make him laugh, and—I know Jason.  
_Piper paced a wide circuit in the green between the original twelve cabins, biting her lip and wringing her fingers while she waited for Jason. She regretted storming off, that would not help the situation. She knew she could trust Jason, but her fears had made her irrational. She had to apologize to him, explain that it was jealousy that had caused her to act out the night before.  
"I'm so stupid," she muttered repeatedly, constantly looking at the Zeus cabin where Jason would eventually emerge. It was early, no one was awake except a few Ares kids who wanted to use the arena undisturbed.  
She could go to the cabin. She had been in Jason's cabin before, all she had to do was push open the door and walk in. She could talk to him inside where no one could eavesdrop. She sighed, forcing herself to turn away from the cabin. If she wanted him to know she respected him and his privacy she had to wait for him to come outside.  
_Why would he choose her? She wears those dumb togas, and she a Praetor. She would never have time to do stuff with him._

She completed another circuit of her paced circle, switching hands to give her raw fingers a break. She bit down harder on her lip, forcing herself to focus on something besides the Zeus cabin. He would be awake soon. She could talk to him as soon as he came out those doors.  
_Of course he would choose her. She's a Praetor; I'm just a cabin counselor. And I always sit on the sidelines. I'm not impressive, all I have going for me is Charmspeak.  
_Piper sighed. Would he stay because she used her Charmspeak unknowingly? Was he still in Camp Half-Blood only because he could not resist her powers of persuasion? She finished another circuit, shaking her head miserably.  
Was she really the cause of the sadness in his eyes? Was he wanting to leave and her inability to let go keeping him trapped? She hated Charmspeak, she really did. It caused her nothing but trouble.  
_He belongs here. Reyna just makes him miserable,_ she decided, casting her doubts aside quickly. She had no time for self-doubt. Jason belonged with her in Camp Half-Blood, she just knew it. Why else would Hera have sent him to her?  
It was the call to breakfast that finally got Jason out of his cabin, and he was not alone. Reyna emerged with him. Piper felt a wave of jealousy rising again. She had been out on the green pacing while Reyna was in his cabin!  
_He's such a happy care-free guy, but not when Reyna's around. All she does is put him down, and I know he says its fine—but I know it's not. What is he doing with her? He belongs with me!  
_"Piper," Jason called, a smile lighting his face as he moved away from Reyna.  
"Jason," Piper responded coldly, glaring past him at Reyna. The Roman demigod squared her shoulders and raised her chin in response. She was much better at the silent threats than Piper. That made her even angrier, "what was she doing in your cabin?"  
"We were just talking," Jason responded, Piper was really tired of that answer.  
"In your cabin?" her voice came out shrilly, surprising even herself.  
"What is with you?" Jason shook his head. "Can I not talk to my friends? Do you see me getting all jealous when you hang out with Leo?"  
"This is nothing like that!" Piper defended herself with another shrill response. This conversation was turning south quickly. Was the relationship between Jason and Reyna like her relationship with Leo? Was she becoming jealous over nothing? "And Leo never stays the night in my cabin!"  
"I didn't stay the night," Reyna seethed before Jason could form a response. "I was saying good-bye to one of my dearest friends."

"In his cabin?" Piper challenged.  
"I wanted to avoid a confrontation," Reyna snapped at Piper. "I've realized that Jason is no longer fully Roman. He has no wish to return to Camp Jupiter with me, so calm down."  
Piper recoiled at the icy tone Reyna had snapped with, taking several steps back. She had been right; Reyna was trying to steal Jason away from her! And it had failed!  
"I'm sorry Reyna," Jason turned from Piper, offering a smile to the Roman. "I hope you understand.  
"I do, Jason," Reyna smiled back. "And I hope you'll visit someday, New Rome won't be the same without you."  
He was staying. Piper had been right, Jason did belong with her. She could almost squeal in delight.  
"Of course I will, New Rome will always be my home."  
Piper felt a weight like a stone fall in the pit of her stomach. Maybe she had not won. Maybe Jason was still considering leaving. And she was not doing anything to make him want to stay with her. She was more likely to drive him away with the way she had been acting.  
Reyna nodded to Jason, leveled one last calculating look at Piper, then turned away.  
"You decided to stay?"  
"Yes," he answered walking away from Piper toward the dining pavilion.  
Piper bit her lip watching him walk away. She had messed up, he was mad at her. "Jason," she called after him.  
"I need some space Piper," he brushed her away, not even looking back at her. "Just leave me alone."  
_Have you ever thought that maybe you belong with me?_


End file.
